The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola known commonly as violet and grown for use in border, container, and landscape. The new invention from the family Violaceae is known botanically as Viola hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SMEV4’.
‘SMEV4’ resulted from a formal breeding program developed by the inventor, and conducted in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia with the goal of producing a series of perennial Viola exhibiting a range of flower colors borne on plants with a uniform dense domed habit. The breeding program commenced in 2001.
‘SMEV4’ is a hybrid seedling selection that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination in December 2006 of the female parent, Viola ‘Tiger Eyes’ (non-patented) and the male parent, Viola ‘Lord Primrose’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,253). The resulting seed was collected, sown and raised to flowering during 2007. From an approximate 150 seedlings, ten were selected by the inventor, and then propagated asexually by cuttings. From these ten, ‘SMEV4’ was selected in March 2008 based on the criteria of novel flower color and prolific flower number.
‘SMEV4’ is distinguishable from each of its parents by flower color as follows. The flowers of ‘SMEV4’ are tri-colored, consisting of dark violet upper petals, mid-violet lateral petals and a golden yellow lower petal. In addition, the lateral and lower petals of ‘SMEV4’ exhibit dark violet veins. The flowers of the female parent are golden yellow throughout except for dark brown to black central blotch and radiating veins. The flowers of the male parent are bi-colored, predominantly mauve with small yellow centers and absence of dark blotch or veins.
The closest comparison plant in commerce known to the inventor is the male parent, Viola ‘Lord Primrose’, with which ‘SMEV4’ is compared above.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SMEV4’ was accomplished in 2008 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor, using the method, of vegeative cuttings. Since that time ‘SMEV4’ has been determined stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.